


Heavy: Kol Mikaelson x OC

by AlluringArsenal



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlluringArsenal/pseuds/AlluringArsenal
Summary: When Payton Halliwell loses her mother and father she decides it's better to move in with her aunt in Mystic Falls, Virginia.Payton starts to make friends, her best friend is Jeremy Gilbert but that's the only friend she has, Payton's world turns upside down when the Mikaelsons come to town and two of them have a special interest in her. One the noble Elijah for her strength and two the wily fox not only for her magic but for the strong pull he has for her. Where this pull is coming from? He knows not.Will Payton be able to keep her head above the water? Or will she get pulled into a scheme so dangerous she's reawakened in New Orleans after a tragic accident?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Heavy: Kol Mikaelson x OC

Payton stood at the side of her Jeep and let out a soft sigh staring up at her Aunt Nadine's house, her aunt was gracious enough to allow her to move and start fresh and have some semi-normal adolescent years after both of her parents passed away. Payton ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair and looked down at her beat up black vans before opening the trunk of her car. Grabbing the first box she made her way up to the front door before balancing it on her hip and ringing the doorbell, it swung wide and the older brunette smiled and ushered the girl inside. 

"Payton, I'm so glad you made it safe, I was so worried! That had to have been such a long drive."

The grin appeared on Payton's face and she couldn't help finally let out a laugh, she was going to need to clean out her car later as it was littered with red bull cans and coffee cups. But, for now she was going to focus on unpacking, smoking a blunt, and spending time with her aunt. Setting the first box down before returning for the rest, as she was grabbing a box a male appeared in front of her a goofy smile on his face. She raised her brow at him and cocked her head to the side a smirk twitching at the corner of her lips.

"Can I help you weirdo?" The female mused with a shift of the box and let it rest on her hip.

"I'm Jeremy, you new?"

"Is it obvious?" Payton scoffed and held the box out to him the smirk growing on her features. "So nice of you to volunteer to help me get my boxes inside."

The male grudgingly took the boxes and snorted before following the girl inside, "Aunt Nadine! This is Jeremy, he's decided to help me unload my boxes." 

Nadine snickered softly knowing that's not why Jeremy had come over, Nadine knew Jer and Payton would hit it off so she was trying to get them to be friends. Trying being the operative word; as soon as the boxes were unloaded into the spare room upstairs Payton whipped out her bong, filled it in the bathroom, and loaded the bowl before returning. Taking a long drag as she walked back into the room she held it out to her new friend before exhaling up towards the ceiling.

"Do you partake lonely boy?" She mused before he took the piece from her and took a hit as well. "Well, that answered that question."

It wasn't long before Payton was laying on her floor stoned eating a bag of popcorn and Jeremy laid in her windowsill. 

"Do you think, tomorrow is going to suck? I hate school and I'm totally not read for it."

Jeremy gave a shrug, "I think... I think if you come to school stoned it'll go a lot easier." 

Payton let out a hum of approval of his notion before Jeremy disappeared with a wave, "Hey Gilbert! Be here before school, I'll drive us."

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my friends! I've decided to tweak the first couple of chapters, so the Mikaelsons won't be in the story until a little bit later, we need character development first. Feel free to leave comments and give kudos. This chapter is a little short I know, the next one will be longer I promise.


End file.
